


Wally心脏病要犯了

by aswhenmos



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aswhenmos/pseuds/aswhenmos
Summary: 沙雕pwp，有一天Wally撞见Dick和Bruce搞在一起，而他居然几乎看了全程？？？





	Wally心脏病要犯了

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enka_1206](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enka_1206/gifts).



> 沙雕的世界不存在hic，所以尽管这里沿用了一些rebirth后的设定但这和那个倒霉世界以及tk那些ooc故事并没有关系。  
> 预警：Dick中心，CP是Bruce/dick，但涉及鸟闪（此篇暂不分攻受）。  
> 所有人物大写的ooc，跟tk的wally有一拼的那种强OOC。  
> 感谢enka_1206提供肉梗和体位，我啥也不拥有_(:з)∠)_

【Brucedick】Wally心脏病要犯了

\---正文---

Wally心脏病要犯了。  
他正在布鲁克森林和云杉山谷之间的一处私人别墅外，丹佛城西，科罗拉多。这无疑是一片人间仙境，青山绿水，瀑布小溪，而他面前的别墅——该怎样形容，如果你知道匹兹堡的流水别墅，这一栋只比流水更美更幽雅。  
但Wally没有心情欣赏他周围的一切，因为他真的感觉心脏病要犯了。首先，他面前这栋低调典雅，与林间溪水完美相容的超豪华别墅是Bruce Wayne名下的资产。其次，said Bruce Wayne现在正在这栋别墅里。然后就是最致命的那个了——别墅里此刻并非只有Bruce一人，Dick也在这。  
而且他们俩正在——  
正在——  
正……  
Wally张大了嘴巴吸气，但依然感觉窒息。

——他们正在做爱。

Seriously, WTF？？？  
大白天的？？？为什么？？？他们俩？？？而且怎么会？？？  
Wally把自己的胳膊都掐紫了，他没在做梦。他根本不可能做这种梦好吗？他现在真的只想冲进大海，把自己淹死或者找到神奇海螺问个清楚。  
但是他没有。  
他还在站在别墅外面；面前几步远就是整整一面落地玻璃窗。

这该死的，有钱人的建筑，有着宽阔得不可思议的巨大起居室——哦不不，不是起居室，Wally眯起眼睛，这是那个活动室，健身房旁边的那个。对，他进去过，自从他被叔叔拽回了世界，无依无靠弱小可怜的他一直都依靠着dick（和他的养父）过活。因此他有幸拜访过这处不太知名的私人资产；那次是载dick过来取些东西。  
好的，现在似乎一切都非常清楚为什么dick会有日用品忘在这儿了——这个邪恶的地方，巨大的活动室三面全是落地窗，剩下的一面墙则是完整的镜面，倒映出三面窗外环绕的山林溪水，营造出和室外山林一样的空旷和层次感。  
当然，现在那面镜子里还有点别的。比如这对蝙蝠父子。

Mr. Wayne半靠在镜前的扶手上、西装革履，……没错，逃不过闪电侠的眼睛，他居然在室内、木地板上，还穿着皮鞋！这绝对是某种情趣扮演——这个人眼下不是蝙蝠侠，而是哥谭的花花公子Bruce Wayne，他英俊的脸上毫无遮挡，深灰的西装外套没有扣，潇洒地露出里面黑色的丝绸衬衫和带一点蓝色纹花的领带，衬衫整齐地扣到脖子，领带上的金色夹子闪着一星昂贵的微光。但他的裤子！对，裤裆！正不知廉耻地敞开着；而挡住Wally视线让他保住了狗眼、不用见识蝙蝠侠“终极武器”（？）的东西，正是他最亲密的好友和他最重要的饭票——Dick Grayson——的后脑勺。

等等，换个角度，Wally的狗眼并没有被保住。看看这个姿势。Dick的后脑勺，压在Bruce敞开的裤裆上！而那个动作，Bruce的手掌扣在Dick乌黑的头发里、揪着他一起一伏，一起一伏……  
而且Dick浑身赤裸。  
他双腿分开跪在深褐色的地板上，膝头被压得发红，两手背在身后，被一副银闪闪的手铐锁在一起。他双腿正中、下方木质花纹的光洁地面上，还有一小滩湿印。鬼知道那是什么水。

……Wally真的心脏病要犯了。  
就凭他能一眼从一个赤裸的背影认出Dick，你该知道那男孩跟他是什么样的交情。他们十岁出头就认识，一起玩耍一起闯祸，一起穿制服一起当sidekick，他们一起组建过泰坦，一起拯救过世界。他们无话不说，是过命的好友。  
当然，现在这个说法要画上问号了。虽说他对Dick无话不说——他的每一任女友！他回来后去找Linda的情况，他什么都告诉Dick；但是显然他的好友对他有所保留。比如眼前这个。  
——眼前这个Dick正含着Bruce那什么的画面。黑发的大男孩脖子通红，洁白的肩背肌肉紧绷，后颈也明显僵硬着；他肯定呼吸不畅。那玩意卡在嗓子眼里得是什么感觉？Wally想想眉头都要拧成个疙瘩。然而更恐怖的是，尽管Dick看起来算不上舒服，但并不意味着他不享受。看看他那远近闻名的翘臀，随着Dick头颅的起伏竟也跟着不受控制地微微挺动，尽管他的身前空无一物。  
Bruce就更不用说了。瞧他仰着头、张开嘴喘息的模样，肯定爽翻天了。  
说真的，一个是他的发小和至交好友，一个是他共事多年的上司和前辈，在别墅里，大白天的，口交？？？还在情趣扮演？？宇宙里还有比这个更能给人带来心理阴影的画面吗？

在那一毫秒，Wally非常笃定这个画面就是他一生中最深最血腥最永久的心灵创伤了。他本想迈开双腿逃离的。要知道上一次有人当着他的面出柜（Hartley，没错），他也是扭头就跑。  
只可惜，这次他竟没有来得及。

Wally完全不知道他自己是什么时候走得离落地窗这么近的，但当他发现他能看清Bruce的表情的时候，一切都晚了。  
他的视线突兀地撞上一双蓝眼睛，微微眯着，并非是因为情欲的享受，而是阴沉地透出某种沉默的质问和不赞同。仿佛哥谭上空的阴云，那是蝙蝠侠的眼睛。  
And the batglare。

这才是那个画面，真正的心灵创伤。  
Bruce看到他了——看到他发现了这不可告人的秘密，看到他偷窥他和Dick那个、那个、……  
红发男孩不光脑海空白了，他的脸都白了，他退了两步，膝盖突然间软得根本迈不开腿，甚至撑不住他自己的体重。Wally咕咚一声一屁股坐进了草丛，一只手按住心口——要是没有起搏器，他可能这会已经没心跳了。

***

Dick感觉Bruce似乎有些分心，他想知道是不是有什么事，只是他眼下很难分心——Bruce那么火热、那么巨大、而且那么深地顶着他的喉咙，他的眼前被泪水和汗液模糊得什么也看不清楚。他也无法发问，舌头被 Bruce压住、喉咙生疼，Dick只能哼出虚弱的鼻音，或是在Bruce向外抽的空档里发出潮湿难辨的轻吟。  
但他发出声音的企图还是很快被Bruce察觉了。男人突然弯下腰——这个角度的改变让他觉得喉咙里的东西一哽，逼得他又一阵止不住的泪水滑下脸颊。Bruce的拇指从一个古怪的角度刮过他的颧骨、抹去了一些温热水迹，而他的声音则从他的耳后传来：“Grayson警官，您还记得我们之间的保密协议吗？”  
天鹅绒般平滑厚重的男中音拂过Dick的耳廓，他忍不住颤抖了一下。仿佛是知道男孩发不出声音，既没法摇头也很难点头，男人没等他回答又继续下去：“为了布拉德海文警局的声誉，我们不能让任何人知道他们最可靠的警长竟是商人的玩物。”  
他的声音里只有微微的气喘，平稳得几乎听不出正在性爱，哥谭花花公子游刃有余地拿捏着得体的轻浮，一面不忘重重地在Dick喉间顶了一下。  
黑发男孩“唔”地一声，刚刚被擦去泪水又盈满了眼眶。

“我猜至今为止你都做得很好，没有泄露给任何人？”  
面对这温柔的质问，年轻的警官只能用力眨动双眼代替回答。泪水挂在他纤长的睫毛上闪闪烁烁，Bruce似乎是满意地低声笑了起来：  
“连你最好的朋友也不知道。”  
它既像个问题又像是结论。 

有那么一小会，Dick想起了Wally。这件事——他跟Bruce之间的事，他答应了Bruce保密。他知道眼下Bruce大概是在尽职尽责地扮演他们之间的小情趣，但他还是想起了Wally。那天红发男孩碰到他的瞬间，疯狂涌入脑海的记忆像海啸一样——山高的巨浪倾泻而下；他不知道他原来忘记过那么多，而Wally不久之前，几乎用他的生命换了自己一条命。如果——如果他之前就记得那些，或许他会跟Bruce多嘴问一句，他能不能把这事告诉Wally？他们之间无话不说的。

当然，答案八成是不能，Dick想。

“你在想什么？”  
Bruce低沉的声音唤回了他的注意。  
“如果你觉得开放式的房间让你分心，我想我有办法。”  
然后那根火烫的东西就从他的口中撤开了。

突然涌入的空气让Dick立刻剧烈咳嗽起来。他想说点什么，但他的下巴似乎没了知觉，口水顺着他的嘴角滑下下巴，滴在锁骨和胸口，他废了好半天劲才闭合它。Bruce已经利落地抽下领带蒙上了他的双眼。  
Dick抬起头，眼前一片漆黑。

***

Wally瞪着眼睛坐在草地里。潮湿的泥土和草叶打湿了他的制服，但是男孩现在好像顾不上那些了。  
Bruce看到他了，可是并没有就此停下，或者表现出被打扰或是要驱赶他的样子。他只是拿着他的家伙退了出来——呃上帝，Wally真的不想看那个，但是他发现他的全身、包括眼睛，都僵住了。因为Dick的嘴唇通红，湿漉漉的水光粘着一丝诡异的晶莹，挂在Bruce深色粗硬而且同样湿润的东西上。

见鬼了。  
总之他就那样呆坐着，看着Bruce面对着他、不慌不忙地解了领带把Dick的眼睛蒙上了。那枚金灿灿的领带夹被他取下来，往Dick不知为什么通红挺立的乳尖上划弄了几下后丢在了一边。

哦，很好，至少这样Dick就不用面对这个尴尬时刻了。虽然他被Bruce转了过来面向着Wally，可怜的极速者就跟被施了定身咒一样，他的目光完全没法离开Dick身上。  
Dick光屁股的画面说实话，Wally这一辈子没少见。但是他并没有见过这样意乱情迷，浑身潮红，老二滴着水还翘着的Dick。…………这其中的差别语言真的很难描述，Wally完全被惊呆了。  
或者也可能是他的心脏真的受不了这个，你看，谁心脏病发作的时候都不会有力气站起来的，更别说逃跑了——至少Wally觉得他现在是这样，惊呆了，而且动不了。  
总之，他是没办法才看的。

而窗户里面那位哥谭花花公子似乎也回到了自己的角色，方才一闪而过的蝙蝠侠的影子仿佛蒸发在了空气里。他已经不再看Wally了。  
但是Wally明白对方知道他没有离开。  
Bruce把Dick扶起来圈进怀里，让他背靠自己的胸膛，深灰的西装硬挺的面料直接蹭在男孩苍白柔软的皮肤上，他低头轻轻往年轻人的额角吻了一下，跟着拉起了Dick一条腿。  
他动作很快、拉得很高，但Dick身体柔韧，让男人做得很轻易。他就那样站着、丝毫没有弯腰，小臂稳稳架在Dick膝弯下，微微使他的小腿向外偏；男孩不得不单脚站立，他腿间的隐私部位也被完全展开，朝向窗外一览无余。  
如果现在Wally还看不到Dick小穴穴口褶皱里夹着的那截小东西的话，他肯定就是瞎了。至于那是什么玩意，Bruce没有专门留给他太多时间思考。他没有开口说话，也没给Dick任何行动上的提示，只是单手从西装口袋里摸出一枚黑色的小遥控板按了一下。

玻璃窗隔音极好，Wally丝毫听不到里面的声音，环绕他的是潺潺溪水流淌的声音和林间的虫啾鸟鸣。绿色清新又治愈。可他眼前看到的却是玻璃窗对面，Dick洁白的身体在一瞬间绷紧的样子，他几乎拉直的颈线，滚动的喉结，那些漂亮的腹肌、饱满的大腿，紧绷又修长的小腿和脚踝，还有他紧紧夹住的臀大肌。他几乎站立不住，全靠Bruce在他身后、又稳稳架着他。他前头昂扬的性器也明显地轻轻抽跳了几下。  
Wally猜Dick一定是叫出声了，虽然他完全想象不出好友的声音这时会是什么样。不过这都不重要。  
Bruce依旧游刃有余地样子，尽管Dick在他怀里开始挣扎扭动，但他仍稳稳地固定着他，甚至还腾出一只手抚过男孩的胸膛、肚子、肚脐，一路摸到他的下腹深处，停在那里，然后似乎是轻轻地按压了起来。

Wally用力眨了眨眼睛，他觉得自己仿佛在Dick的下腹、Bruce的手掌按压的地方隐约看到了什么怪异的形状；但是他又觉得可能是看错了，或许是Dick扭动得太厉害了。红发的极速者觉得自己都快要幻听到好友的尖叫声了——Dick的嘴唇翕动着，不知是呻吟喘息，亦或是说着什么、恳求什么，他的性器也已经充血得厉害、颜色愈加深了。  
但不论他说的是什么，Bruce显然没有答应。哥谭富豪只是摇着头凑到Dick的耳边、轻声不知说了两句什么。可怜他的男孩听后一阵僵硬，头颈和耳朵烧得赤红，嘴唇都颤抖起来了。  
那肯定不是什么好话。

而Dick这个老好人，该死地肯定是最终妥协和照做的那个。Wally就知道。  
他看到盖住Dick双眼的领带上渐渐氲开了两片的深色；这个男孩又哭了，胸膛起起伏伏，鼻翼耸动，艳色的嘴唇半张着、哆哆嗦嗦地翕动着断续的字眼——他在短促地抽泣，并且努力地试图说着什么。  
而这句话，天知道他要说什么，他说了好几遍。  
Wally看到Bruce摇头，摇了好几次，直到他怀里的男孩几近崩溃，几乎是张口喊叫了，同时用力地将头向后甩，一下下撞在他身后男人的肩膀上。模样几乎是痛苦的。

有一瞬间，Wally想到他是不是该喊醒他僵硬的双腿，站起来，动身把Dick从面玻璃窗后带走？  
可是让他犹豫的是，尽管痛苦着，黑发的年轻人看起来依旧很美。  
这是矛盾的。

现在Wally能够读出他嘴里不断重复的句子——“Bruce，please.”  
这并不怎么难。  
而Bruce则终于有所动作——Wally没有注意到，或许是他满足了，或许是他被打动了，或许是他忍耐不下去了；总之，他伸出一只手探入了Dick腿间。  
男人修长但骨节分明的手指缓缓摩挲着男孩私处细腻的皮肤——那儿没有毛发，它们被剔除得干干净净——最终按在他不断紧缩的穴口上。他似乎是故意拨弄了那段露出体外的东西一小会，又享受了一阵Dick的颤抖恳求，这才用指尖拈住它，拉着里面的东西向外带。  
Wally目不转睛地盯着他的动作。  
他以为那会是一枚跳蛋，或者一串珠子什么的。但随着男孩柔软的穴口被蓦地撑大，红发的跑者近乎惊恐地睁大了眼睛——一点点被拉扯出Dick红肿后穴的东西，是一段深紫色的柱体，上面螺旋排列着一枚枚凸起，正随着橡胶柱体机械式的震动旋转而起起伏伏。  
Bruce将它取出得极慢——并不是极速者视角中的那种“慢”，Wally发誓，而是真的极慢。他几乎是一厘米一厘米地向外拉扯，而那东西也长得惊人；还在规律扭动的按摩棒将男孩的穴口撑得一阵阵变形。  
年轻警官站立的那只脚踝都在颤抖。

等Bruce把那根狰狞巨物完整地取出，Wally发现他先前看到Dick下腹隐约的古怪形状不是错觉，绿色的眼睛因为不敢置信而微微张大。同时古怪的，他的耳尖也跟着烧红了。  
该死。  
但还没等他想太多，男人已经继续下一步动作了。  
Bruce几乎没有给Dick一点喘息时间，男孩的穴口甚至还没来得及完全合上，他身后的男人就已经扶着自己等待已久的性器重新填满了他。  
……几乎是一下滑进去的。  
Wally瞪着眼睛。他简直想象得出Dick的后面那里现在是该有多湿润、多松软，轻轻松松就可以将Bruce的巨物整根含入，直吞到底——他的穴口褶皱柔软细密地紧紧裹在男人的性器根部，他们的身体从那里镶嵌在一起，又古怪又亲密。  
Dick并没有因此得到释放，他的性器依旧肿胀着，脸上汗津津混着泪水，但他的面容却因为Bruce的进入而舒缓了许多，几乎可以称得上幸福。Bruce也收起了那副浮夸的花花公子外衣，保持相连姿态的同时，体贴地帮Dick换了一只脚站立，卸下了手铐。  
这次他没有再那样单纯地架高男孩的小腿；而是拉着两人一齐侧过身，让Dick面对着他，并扶着他刚才久站的那条腿盘上自己的身体。他用腾出的双手张开五指、满满包住男孩饱满完美的屁股，稳稳托住他才开始抽送。Dick则是立刻就配合地双手搂住他的脖子挺起腰杆，合上男人性器进出的节奏一下下摆动臀部。从侧面能够清楚看到他的整条脊梁，在迎合地挺弄时起伏得就像柔软推进的波涛。

很快他就射了。身体紧绷着，头颅高高地向后仰去，跟着一点点瘫软下来。  
而Bruce丝毫没有停住动作，他握着男孩腰杆最细的那部分，扔在一下下沉沉地顶弄。直到男孩有一阵承受不住了，推着他挣扎出来，脚下一软坐在地板。男人没有说话，只是沉默地走近他，西装乱得不多，衬衫纽扣也没有解开几颗，只有胯间横亘一根巨物，滚热潮湿地挺立在那儿。  
Dick眼前仍旧蒙着那条领带。他侧耳听了一会，实际上Wally没有看到Bruce嘴唇挪动一点儿，但Dick好像就是知道什么，他突然就笑了起来，慢慢扶着地面、一点点侧躺下来，发泄过的性器已经疲软，软绵绵地躺在腿间，但他丝毫也不在意，而是向着Bruce的方向屈膝张开双腿，以一种放松又舒适的姿态舒展着身体，重新袒露出早已湿软不堪的入口无声地邀请着进入。

Wally觉得喉咙干得厉害，他知道Bruce接下来就会伏到Dick身上，重新融入他的身体，然后他们会那样继续起起伏伏，……他们会继续做爱。他不知道自己该不该走，也不知道自己留下干什么，甚至他以为，Bruce已经不在乎有没有人旁观了，或者他早就忘了这茬儿了，直到他发现Dick呻吟着，表情迷离地偏头正好面向了他所在的方向，而同时——幸亏他是个极速者，同时他看到Bruce突然伸出手，推上覆盖着Dick双眼的领带。

其实Bruce动作不算慢；但Wally更快。  
天知道他怎么就又有力气站起来了，可能他的心脏病那阵过去了？总之他还算及时地找回了身体的控制权，和他的速度，然后赶在Bruce完全揭开那条领带之前，他一口气狂奔了出去。  
他现在完全、一点儿也不想被Dick看到。甚至他觉得自己从今以后都不会再想踏入科罗拉多州半步了。

两秒的时间他就已经不在科罗拉多境内了。  
Bruce则是愣住了。  
他对Dick刚刚说完，“睁开眼，看看窗外。”Wally就突然没了影子。  
他的男孩迷蒙着双眼望向外面，除了一片翠绿的山林什么鬼也没看见。  
……  
或许不可控的因素就不该作为情趣的一环。

但归根结底，这事是他们自己作的死，Bruce冷酷地想。这栋别墅是他们约会的地方，Wally能找到这儿肯定是Dick带他来过，那他就该料到有一天会有这一出。  
小男孩儿们早晚要学会为自己的粗心大意负责的。

\---END---

**Author's Note:**

> 此篇预计联动一篇接续的鸟闪（Wally x Dick）。作者是enka_1206 有兴趣的盆友欢迎去催稿。


End file.
